tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Come for the Ride
Come for the Ride is a song from the fifth season. Lyrics :All your friends on the railway would like you all to see :Just how much fun rockin' on the railway can be :So won't you come along and join them for the ride :Just hang on tight, catch your breath, and come for the ride :Chorus: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Watch Duncan go, he can really rock 'n' roll :He can slip, he can slide, he can sway from side to side :So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow :You'd better step aside 'cause he can go go go! :(Chorus) :Now we're really moving, movin' to an' fro :Everyone around shouting "More! More! More!" :Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills :And just when you think you can't take anymore :You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again :Slip slide come for the ride! :(Chorus) :Now Gordon's in a hurry, 'cause Thomas made him wait :We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late :Soon the coach was rockin', it swayed from side to side :The bath water spillin' and a-splashin' inside :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' an' a-reelin' on the railway tonight :(Chorus) :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Come for the ride! Featured Characters * Thomas * James * Annie and Clarabel * Percy * Edward * Gordon * Henry * Duck * Toby * Toad * Harold * Duncan * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Topham Hatt * Peter Sam * Sir Handel * George * Rusty * Cranky * Bertie * Dowager Hatt * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Stepney * Oliver * Daisy * Diesel Featured Episodes * Make Someone Happy * Bye George! * Old Iron * Thomas and the Special Letter * Thomas and Gordon * Paint Pots and Queens * Time for Trouble * Thomas and Stepney * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas in Trouble * Put Upon Percy * Special Attraction * Thomas and the Trucks * Busy Going Backwards * All at Sea * The Sad Story of Henry * Coal * Thomas and the Rumours * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Passengers and Polish * A Scarf for Percy * Duncan gets Spooked * Gallant Old Engine * Trust Thomas * Percy and Harold * Gordon and the Gremlin * A Close Shave * Whistles and Sneezes * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * James and the Express * Rusty and the Boulder * Bye George! * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Steamroller * Rusty to the Rescue * Cranky Bugs * The Diseasel * Tenders and Turntables * Rusty to the Rescue * A Better View for Gordon * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Ghost Train * Wrong Road * Stepney gets Lost * Fish * Oliver's Find * Thomas and Stepney * Tender Engines Trivia * Much of the footage is sped up. * The Japanese version of this music video shows a shot of Percy puffing out of Knapford station while pulling the post train, an extended shot of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel, Percy while pushing some trucks, Henry while pulling coaches, and Duck going over, under, and across the three-arched bridge. Category:Songs